


Run to You

by Riv_Riv_03



Series: The return to the League [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, The League of Assassins (DCU), song: Run to You (Pentatonix)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riv_Riv_03/pseuds/Riv_Riv_03
Summary: A series based on the song Run to You by Pentatonix. Avalance and Nyssara. Second part soon.A lot of things had happened in the last couple of years, deaths of friends and lovers, falling in love, becoming the mother figure for a group of people all damaged in their own unique way. Her mind drifted off to what Nyssa said at the funeral “Talia this is Sara, my beloved.” She understood what was going through her head, the anger, pain and sadness.Like all couples they had their fights and arguments, they very rarely got violent. In truth, Sara was worried that she would hurt or possibly kill Ava if it ever got that far. “I am so sorry Ava, I thought I had control over myself. I am a danger to you all if a stay here, there’s a reason why no one leaves the League. They are too fatal to be in society.”The memories of her League actions kept Sara up at night with nightmares, dripping with sweat, it had gotten worse ever since Oliver’s death. If she was that adamant on going then they would go together. "Ta-er al-Sahfer I would do anything for you, even if it means me joining the League, losing my freedom and being with Nyssa. Remember we are co-captains for life."
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: The return to the League [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. A Light in the Room (Nyssara)

A light in the room  
It was you who was standing there  
Tried it was true  
As your glance met my stare.  
But your heart drifted off  
Like the land split by sea  
I tried to go, to follow  
To kneel down at your feet.

* * *

A lot of things had happened in the last couple of years, deaths of friends and lovers, falling in love, becoming the mother figure for a group of people all damaged in their own unique way. It all left little time for processing emotions, not that there were many left in Sara. However, the emotion that she did manage to hold onto got buried so deep and locked in a little box far away from view. There were some moments like this when that little box would shatter under the pressure. Ollie was dead, the one person that tethered her to her old self, before the darkness. Now there was no one who knew that innocent young woman with the cheeky grin.

The funeral had just finished, the only place she wanted to be was near Oliver. As she walked into the bunker, she proceeded to the salmon ladder. All the lights were off, she couldn’t cope with seeing his, her and her sister’s suits at the moment at least not alone. As she went up and down draining her muscles, her mind drifted off to what Nyssa said at the funeral “Talia this is Sara, my beloved.” She owes so much to Nyssa hell she owes her life a couple of times over, she knows that Ava is who she belongs with, the light to her darkness but right now she longed for the comfort of Nyssa. She understood what was going through her head, the anger, pain and sadness.

The doors opened letting a beam of light in, just enough to make out the silhouette of the person Sara was wishing for. The lights came on at a low warm level, adequate to see each other’s faces and emotions. Nyssa could see the depression in her loves face, the broken pieces finally falling and the glue wearing away. Carefully she glided closer to Ta-er al-Sahfer, she knew how deadly the woman could be especially when she was angry. Neither of them was particularly good at talking or expressing their feelings but they could tell now they both needed it. “My love, come here.” The soft voice of Nyssa hit Sara’s ears, she ached for those strong arms around her and the smell of Arabic spices in Nyssa’s hair. But it felt like betraying Ava proving that she wasn’t good enough for her. Sara eventually gave in and let go of the ladder.

Once her feet met the floor she collapsed and let the walls come down, the tears started flowing and they couldn’t be stopped no matter the effort put in. Nyssa raced to her side and cocooned her in her embrace, as Sara gripped on her for life. Soft words of comfort in Arabic were shared between the two as Nyssa drew circles on her beloveds back. It seemed like hours before Sara formed any words, “I am so sorry Nyssa, I don’t know what to do. He was the only one that knew me before the island, my last tie to me. My bloodlust is coming back and fighting it is getting harder. I just want to go back and save him, let him know that I love him.” Nyssa guided Sara to the sofa in the corner and they sat at opposite ends.

Sara slowly creeped next to her. “Can you hold me for a while, please?” Nyssa kissed the top of her head and pulled Sara into her arms. Sara automatically melted in to the contact. “Of cause, try and sleep. I will be here when you wake. I will always love you Ta-er al-Sahfer.” She glided her fingers across Sara’s back tracing the lines where she knew scars to be. They very regularly did this when the other was hurting, a subtle reminder the pain doesn’t last and will fade into scars which fade in time. It was a way of proving that they survived the darkness and were walking towards the light. They both drifted off to sleep in one another’s loving embrace, revelling in what was.

* * *

I’ll run, I’ll run  
I’ll run, run to you  
I’ll run, I’ll run  
I’ll run, run to you


	2. I've Been Settling Scores (Avalance)

I've been settling scores  
I've been fighting so long  
But I've lost your war  
And our kingdom is gone  
How shall I win back  
Your heart which was mine  
I have broken bones and tattered clothes  
I've run out of time

* * *

Like all couples they had their fights and arguments, they very rarely got violent. In truth, Sara was worried that she would hurt or possibly kill Ava if it ever got that far. She had reined in most of her bloodlust but there were certain points that it just bubbled to the surface, now was one of those moments. They had just walked in from a massive fight, Sara was covered in blood, gladly mostly not hers. Ava was shouting in her ears about not following the plan, and the high possibility of getting killed. The anger in Sara was still boiling, spinning round she grabbed Ava pulling her into a choke hold. Her brain wasn’t processing the sound of her begging team mates or the person in her deadly grip, all she saw was a person that needed to be taken out.

Her mind flashed back to the nights at the League spent training, if you didn’t kill the other person you were weak. Weakness needed to be punished, the nights she spent in Nyssa’s arms softly crying at what she had done. She began to feel the weight in her arms become heavy pulling her back to reality. “Ava I am so sorry, I blacked out!” Ava caught her breath completely understanding that it wasn’t Sara’s fault.

There had been several times like this mostly after nightmares, Ava would often wake up to find a spaced-out Sara with a knife to her throat inches away from ending her life. However, Ava always felt safe, she knew that after the couple of sharp breaths the knife would go back under Sara’s pillow and she would either go to the gym or snuggle into Ava’s open embrace. This time was different she came that inch closer to actually committing the deadly deed. As Ava caught her breath, she called out for Sara to wait, it was to late she had stormed off.

“Captain Lance, you appear to be going through a panic attack, shall I call Miss Sharpe?” The last thing she wanted was to face the woman that she almost killed again. This was beginning to happen more lately, ever since Ollie’s death. “No Gideon! Just tell the team to leave me alone and ask Ava to come in 15 minutes.” The silence filled the room as she tallied up her options, she was too dangerous to be around the people she loved right now. Her mind drifted back to the League, maybe they were right once you enter you can never leave. Spending the 15 minutes contemplating going back to the League, she weighed up the pros and cons. Pros – getting her bloodlust under control, seeing Nyssa again and potentially becoming Ra’s al Ghul to disband the League and release its prisoners. Cons – losing her freedom and Ava for a while, living in the past and reclaiming Ta-er al-Sahfer.

There was a soft knock at the door, “Honey, can I come in?” Ava knew to tread lightly the last thing the team needed was trying to capture the assassin. A soft hum of agreement came from the bed, as a knife flew across the room to the centre of the pictured Damien Darhk’s head. “I am so sorry Ava, I thought I had control over myself. I am a danger to you all if a stay here, there’s a reason why no one leaves the League. They are too fatal to be in society.” She fell into Ava’s embrace, hoping Ava knew what she was getting at. “You want to go back to Nanda Parbat? Sara let’s think this through, first we need to clean you up and fix you broken bones.”

* * *

I’ll run, I’ll run  
I’ll run, run to you  
I’ll run, I’ll run  
I’ll run, run to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can decide whether to have Sara go back to the League and become Ra's al Ghul to go back to Ava or not?


	3. I Will Break Down the Gates go Heaven (Avalance)

I will break down the gates of heaven  
A thousand angels stand waiting for me  
Ooh take my heart (take my heart)  
And I'll lay down my weapons  
Break my shackles to set me free

* * *

It had never gone this far before, sure they had breaks, like when Ava found out she was a clone and when Sara found out about the magical creatures. However, this was different Ava knew that Sara was seriously considering returning to Nanda Parbat. She knew that the light within Sara had grown stronger in the last couple of years she became a “hero in the light” as Laurel put it, but the darkness was growing since the start of the new multi-verse. Maybe that was where she needed to be to control her urges, although in Ava’s mind she just needed that light shining again in the right direction. The memories of her League actions kept Sara up at night with nightmares, dripping with sweat, it had gotten worse ever since Oliver’s death. Ava loved her to dearly to see more soul retching actions added to Sara’s conscience. If she was that adamant on going then they would go together.

Once they reached med bay Gideon scanned the Captain, “Captain Lance has suffered from some severe lacerations and has several broken ribs and a dislocated right shoulder. Would you like me to administer an anaesthetic and start working on the injuries?” Ava’s face came over with more worry as the AI listed off her loves pain, looking at Sara, who seemed surprised at the relatively short list of problems. Just as Ava was about to agree with Gideon’s suggestion Sara interrupted, “No thank you Gideon, we have things we need to talk about in private. Please make sure we are not disturbed? Ava would you mind patching me up as we talk?” Sara noticed Ava’s features fade as though she didn’t trust herself to stitch up the wounds. “Don’t worry I trust you; I know you would never intentionally hurt me. Get a needle and some thread and a couple of antiseptic wipes and we can go to our room. I feel much more comfortable and safer there.”

Walking hand in hand to their courters, they proceeded to the bed and held each other for a while, feeling their hearts beat in sink. “Let’s get you cleaned babe. I can’t stand to see you like this any longer.” Ava guided Sara into their bathroom and turned on the shower to heat up, as she turned to the sight of her love still filthy from the fight. Silently asking for consent, she slowly pealed the White Canary suit, that so desperately clung to Sara’s figure off. Once it had dropped to the floor, she took the time to study her lovers’ strong body. Ava drew closer to Sara and proceeded to kiss every one of her scars, paying special attention to the three dots in her chest and the gunshot wound on her stomach, the ones she knew to have been the cause of her deaths. “I will break down the gates of heaven for you, because you are perfect to me.”

After the grime was washed off both of them, Sara grabbed the suture kit off the side and made her way to the bed. “Sara are you sure about this, I just don’t want to hurt you?” She nodded Ava to continue, as she laid on her stomach, giving Ava room to work. “These scars will be a reminder of what we have, you could never hurt me.” The conversation deepened as Ava stitched the many wounds. In truth they both agreed that the League was the best place for Sara to battle these demons, however they would do it together.

“Ava are you sure about this, the League is ruthless? You would have to learn and speak Arabic, give up all ties to life, kill without remorse, address Ra’s al Ghul as my Liege. There is no freedom, once you choose your name there is no out.” Ava reassures her that if she was going to go back, it wouldn’t be alone. “Ta-er al-Sahfer I would do anything for you, even if it means me joining the League, losing my freedom and being with Nyssa. Remember we are co-captains for life, the universe may have been restarted, and we are now living in 2013 and none of the past 3 years together actually happened. But co-captains will never change, so I guess we are going to Nanda Parbat.” 

* * *

I’ll run, I’ll run  
I’ll run, run to you  
I’ll run, I’ll run  
I’ll run, run to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided for Sara to go back to the League but with Ava. I am planning to do a sequel about their time at Nanda Parbat.


End file.
